


Gender Queer NU'EST

by run_jhope_run



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Agender Character, Bathrooms, Coming Out, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, agender!minhyun, binding, cis!baekho, genderfluid!ren, transfemale!aron, transmale!jr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of NU'EST are trans in this fic.</p><p>So basically I've had these headcanons for a while and I thought, well I should write this. It won't be regular or anything and probably not even chronological.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Alice

Aron was red in the face when he, hands tightly screwed up in his pocket, knocked on Jonghyun’s door. But then again, when the door opened Jonghyun was pink as well.

“Hey, can we talk?” Aron asked.

“Sure, sit down.” Jonghyun said, leading his hyung to sit on the bed. “Oh wait, not there.”

“Oh.” Aron blushed more. “Were you doing private stuff? Should I, er, go?”

“Nah, stay. What did you want to talk about?”

“Um.” Aron twisted his hands in his lap. “I mean, well, I’ve been thinking...and you said, you know, if we were worried about anything…”

“And, er, what’s wrong?”

Aron buried his face in Jonghyun’s shoulder. “I...I don’t think I’m...a boy? If that makes sense.”

“Like, transgender?” Jonghyun asked.

“I think that’s the word. Yeah. Trans female.” Aron looked into Jonghyun’s eyes nervously. “Is that okay with you? I mean--”

Jonghyun hugged him. Her? He’d forgotten to ask. “Of course it’s okay. It’s more than okay.”

They both burst into tears suddenly.

“Thank you,” Aron sobbed.

“Um, I forgot to ask,” Jonghyun said, wiping his eyes. “Do you want me to call you something different? And she?”

Aron nodded. “She would be really nice...but I haven’t told anyone else, and...I don’t know. I have barely thought about that side of it.”

Jonghyun stood up. “It took me ages to choose my name, too.”

“What?”

“Can I show you something?” He started pulling his t-shirt over his head. “There we go.”

Aron looked up and down Jonghyun’s body and at the binder constricting his breathing. It looked like a tight vest top, but Aron could see what it was hiding.

Jonghyun had breasts.

“Oh.” Aron grinned. “That explains your really nice legs.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or not.”

“Don’t be. It was a compliment.” Aron ran a hand through her hair. “Err, how about Alice? As a name. I mean, is it right? Is it too soon?”

“Arice?” Jonghyun tried. “Um, I don’t know. I’m sorry. Jonghyun is my father’s name. I never really had that choice, if I’m being honest.”

“Can you not tell anyone? Please?” Aron wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. “I’m not ready. Not yet.”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically jr's private time is playing with his awesome transformers toys (not symbolic at all) and he didn't want alice to sit on them.


	2. 2 - 2Min and Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very fluffy, yet involves throwing up. ???!
> 
> Oh, and also the pronouns for the group are as follows:  
> Alice (Aron) - she, her, herself  
> Jonghyun (JR) - he, him, himself  
> Dongho (Baekho) - he, him, himself  
> Min (Minhyun) - they, them, themself  
> Minki (Ren) - ze, hir, hirself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it wouldn't be chronological at all. This is set like two years from the first chapter.

Minki looked super cute in Min’s too-large Iron Man socks and hir own overly-stretched Hello Kitty t-shirt, curled up on their shared bed as ze waited for hir partner to finish brushing their teeth.

Min walked back into the room from the communal bathroom the five of them shared. They scrunched up their nose and jumped on their partner, tickling hir.

When they’d bought the house together - Min and Minki and Jonghyun and Dongho and Dongho’s American exchange from when he was fifteen (who’d somehow stayed in Korea since) - there had been three bedrooms: two small ones hardly bigger than cupboards that Dongho and Alice had taken, and a large one that took up the entirety of the second floor that the other three slept in, but since Min and Minki became a couple they’d erected a wall so that Jonghyun could sleep on his own. The house was what was known as a town house: tall and thin, with three storeys at a squeeze. The second floor roof was sloped as it was a converted loft.

“Medicine time,” Min said, pulling out the bottle of antibiotics and a spoon. They poured it out. “Open wide.”

Minki kept hir mouth shut. “Don’t wanna.”

“If you do this I’ll give you one of those gross candy canes you like.”

“The medicine is yucky.”

Min sighed. “It’ll make you better.”

Minki opened hir mouth unwillingly and Min slammed the spoon in. “Swallow, swallow…”

Minki pulled a face and then the medicine was dribbling onto the floor. Ze grabbed hir partner and cried, head down, throwing more up. “I’m sorry,” ze said.

“No, I’m sorry,” Min said, reaching for a glass of water they gave to their partner. “We’ll go back to the doctor. Get some pills or something that tastes nicer.”

“Thank you,” Minki whined, pulling the covers over hir head, then down again. “I have to wash my mouth out.”

Min followed hir down to the bathroom a few minutes later, after mopping up the mess, and put their arms around their partner. “There’s something I have to confess to you.”

“Uhuh?” Minki’s toothbrush was still in hir mouth.

“We’re going to Paris next week.”

“What?! I thought we couldn’t go anywhere this year?” Minki spat out the toothpaste into the sink.

Min hugged Minki harder. “I went in for the lottery when it was like four thousand million won or something. I won like two hundred euros. We’re gonna be there for four days, and I borrowed some money from my parents for the flights and the food.”

“But I could pay--”

“You always pay. And I’m gonna get my jewellry business off the ground, I swear. I’ve got a loan from the bank and everything, and so I’ve now got an actual shop, rather than a stall.”

Minki groaned. “Why do you keep everything from me?”

“I only found out this evening.”

“Oppa…” Minki chuckled, cutely, tucking hir long, blonde hair behind hir ear. “Carry me,” ze demanded.

If ze had been hoping to be swept up in Min’s arms ze was severly disappointed as Min picked hir up over their shoulder, the younger squealing, in a fireman’s lift.

“Are you kidding?” Jonghyun yelled from the top of the stairs. “You’re not gonna go the whole way up the stairs like that? It’s gonna take /ages/.”


	3. Deadname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min finds out Jonghyun's deadname, and has some insecurities.

“Oi, Jonghyun!” Min called from behind a dozen filing cabinets. “What’s this?” They held up a regular South Korean passport.

“Hey-- give that back!” Jonghyun made a desperate grab for it.

Min flipped it open. “Kim Mina?” they asked. Jonghyun flinched.

“Don’t say that.”

Min peered at the picture, then came to a realisation. “That’s your...your--”

“Yes. Dead name.” Jonghyun pulled the passport back and closed it without looking.

“I’m so sorry--”

“It’s fine, Min. I should have thrown it out years ago.” He chucked it into the bin and walked out, leaving Min to stare at their hands.

It had only been a few months since they had discovered, and admitted to themself, that they were transgender like Alice, Jonghyun and Minki. About six weeks since they’d told Minki in hushed tones. Their partner was also non-binary - genderfluid - and was glad Min could finally accept themself. Min worried Dongho, their only cisgender housemate, wouldn’t understand the concept of having no gender at all, but it was fine as he would never give up his favourite pillow, whatever their gender.

Min was still trying to work out the entirely new set of vocabulary that had made itself present when they’d come out, and wondering what was acceptable to do and say, and when.

They sighed, and started putting the papers neatly back into the cabinet. It was a job for tomorrow.

Somehow, they convinced themself that Jonghyun was cold-shouldering them. He hadn’t come out of his room all afternoon, and Alice was in there too. Min walked past the door.

Okay, THAT did not sound like comforting.

Later, in the evening, Jonghyun was about to close the front door behind him as he walked out of the house when Min grabbed it from his hands. “Jonghyun, I’m really, really sorry for what I said. It was completely wrong, and it’s all my fau--”

“What?” Jonghyun held the door steady. “What did you say? When?”

Min looked at their blue socks. “When I deadnamed you,” they mumbled.

“That wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.”

“I still feel really bad.” Min fiddled with the collar of their shirt. “I would never do that on purpose.”

“Of course not. I don’t think that at all.” Jonghyun patted Min’s shoulder.

“Thank you. And I’m sorry. And sorry for keeping you from your date.” Min bowed their head.

“Stop apologising.” Jonghyun sighed. “You are important. Stop trying to pretend you’re worth less than other people.”

Min gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Ha ha.”

“Seriously.”

“Go. You’re on a date.”

Jonghyun ruffled their hair. “Cool beans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if anyone else is having a problem with italics so yh the italics are in capitals


	4. Using The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice uses the correct bathroom. /round of applause/

The first time that Alice Kwak tried to use the women’s toilet she couldn’t. She was too scared, worried that she’d be stopped, that she didn’t ‘pass’ enough. She walked up to the door, putting her hands on it to push it open, then span on her heel and ran away, her eyes watering. How did Jonghyun do it?

Luckily, Minki was very pretty and had been able to pop in and out of whatever bathroom ze chose for years. It was less a gendered issue, more a how-nice-are-they issue. Ze took one of Alice’s shaking hands and walked with them to the door.

“It’s a big step,” ze said. “You can do it.”

Alice breathed in, then out. She pushed the door a little.

At least half the cubicles were vacant, and Minki pushed Alice in the direction of the nearest one, and went in one hirself. Ze came out, washed hir hands, and then waited. Alice had been in there a good five minutes when ze decided to call out, worried for hir friend.

“Alice?”

“Mmhm?” She was trying not to speak much so as to not show off her deep voice.

“Are you alright?”

A pause. “I might be having a panic attack.”

“No, you’re not. Get OUT here and wash your hands. There’s barely anyone here.” Minki noticed a couple of teenage girls watching hir. Ze shrugged at them. “She has anxiety.”

The second time Alice used the correct bathroom, she owned it. Until she looked in the mirror and saw her boyfriend coming out of one of the other cubicles.

“Jonghyun? What are you doing here?” she asked quietly.

“The men’s don’t have sanitary bins, in case you’d forgotten,” Jonghyun replied drily. He yanked the tap on full, and cried out when the boiling water scaulded his hand. “I hate this!”

Alice wiped her wet hands on her jeans and wrapped her hands around Jonghyun’s middle as he washed his hands. “I’ll buy you some painkillers and some chocolate, alright?”

They left to the bathroom to the sounds of an eight-year old’s “Why does HE get chocolate and I don’t?!”

“He.” Jonghyun grinned at Alice. “Every time.”


End file.
